


Hooky

by CloversDreams



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Aki is happy to provide, Angel deserves sweet things and tender moments, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they deserve it ye, canon? dont know her, theyre very much in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Angel rolled his eyes then grumbled, “You humans are so annoying.”“That’s true,” Aki hummed. He held the cigarette between his lips and reached into his pants pocket then removed a pair of gloves. Once he had those on he removed the cigarette with his left hand. He kissed the tips of his own pointer and middle finger then pressed them to Angel’s lips.Angel shut his eyes when Aki’s knuckle brushed against his cheek tenderly. This was the only touch he craved. Never had he wanted any sort of intimacy with a human before. Aki came into his life like an unstoppable force of nature. There was nothing he could do to fight the feelings he stirred within him. The fact that they’d ended up being mutual still kept him up at night sometimes. Angel hadn’t done anything to deserve someone like Aki turning his world upside down.
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Hooky

Angel didn’t say a word as he watched Aki. Sometimes he just liked to quietly observe. The human walked around his bedroom to get to the mirror on the closet then stood there and adjusted his tie. The guy acted so carefreely, as if one false move in this place wasn’t enough to end his life. That kind of thing didn’t bother Aki. He’d said as much aloud countless times.

The bed creaked softly as Angel adjusted his position and continued to watch. His gaze lingered upon the human as he pulled his hair up into the usual ponytail. It was almost a shame that he did that. Angel couldn’t be sure when he’d grown to like the sight of Aki’s hair down but apparently he had. Maybe it was because he only ever saw that when they were alone. It made the sight feel like a special treat for his eyes only.

Aki’s gaze shifted to meet his via the reflection in the mirror. He offered Angel a crooked half-smile and asked, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” The response was automatic, he hadn’t needed to think about it.

“I can tell when you’re lying, Angel,” Aki reminded him. He adjusted his suit jacket then reached into the right pocket and removed a pack of cigarettes.

That much was true enough. Never before had Angel known someone that could read him so well. Not that anyone had ever tried to get to know him the way Aki did. Angel supposed that was a good thing. He didn’t _want_ anyone else to know him like that. What he shared with Aki was special.

He watched the human light a cigarette and put matches back into his pocket. When Aki finally turned around their eyes met again and Angel muttered, “Those things will kill you.”

“Yeah, along with everything else that goes with our line of work,” Aki replied. He took a drag off the cigarette then exhaled the smoke. “What’s really on your mind?”

It was kind of embarrassing that Aki could read him so easily. Angel felt his cheeks start to burn and he turned his head then grumbled, “I can’t believe you slept here last night.”

“Does it bother you to see me first thing in the morning?” Aki asked.

“No, but…” Angel let his voice trail off. It wasn’t like they’d slept in the same room, so the danger really was non-existent. He supposed that he’d just never thought a day would come in which he was so comfortable sharing his space with someone else.

“Did you not care for the breakfast I made?” Aki tried again.

“It was good…” Great, actually. The best breakfast Angel had in a long time. The fact that it had been made specifically for him by someone he cared about was icing on the cake.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Angel pouted as he grumbled, “I already told you there wasn’t one.”

Aki studied him in silence for a moment. He finally smiled around the cigarette between his lips and chuckled, “You’re just not a morning person, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” He walked over to the nightstand and tapped his cigarette above the ashtray. “I'm glad I got to see it firsthand, though.”

Angel rolled his eyes then grumbled, “You humans are so annoying.”

“That’s true,” Aki hummed. He held the cigarette between his lips and reached into his pants pocket then removed a pair of gloves. Once he had those on he removed the cigarette with his left hand. He kissed the tips of his own pointer and middle finger then pressed them to Angel’s lips.

Angel shut his eyes when Aki’s knuckle brushed against his cheek tenderly. This was the only touch he craved. Never had he wanted any sort of intimacy with a human before. Aki came into his life like an unstoppable force of nature. There was nothing he could do to fight the feelings he stirred within him. The fact that they’d ended up being mutual still kept him up at night sometimes. Angel hadn’t done anything to deserve someone like Aki turning his world upside down.

Aki pinched his nose then smiled when Angel yelped in surprise. He winked and said, “All right, time to get up and get dressed. We can’t keep you know who waiting.”

Angel let out an irritated groan then flopped over onto the bed. “Ugh. That woman is a slave driver.”

“You’d say that about any boss that made you work,” Aki teased. He tapped his cigarette above the ashtray once more.

Angel waved a dismissive hand at him and buried his face in his pillow. His voice was muffled as he mumbled, “Tell her I’m sick.”

“She knows you don’t get sick,” Aki reminded him.

Angel rolled onto his back and frowned at the ceiling. He really didn’t want to go. Nothing good came of going to work so why bother? At some point along the way the highlight of his day had become when he’d see Aki there. Except this morning Aki was here, which meant Angel got his fix. As such, there was no point in getting dressed and all that nonsense.

He draped his right arm over his eyes and mumbled, “Then tell her you stayed over last night and spread your human germs all over the place so for the first time ever I’ve got a cold.”

“Do you even know how that sounds?” Aki sighed. He put out his cigarette then started to clean up random things he noticed that seemed out of place. It was habit, really. He poked Angel right below the ribs just to hear him squeak in surprise. Aki let out an amused huff then added, “Besides, I’m not some deviant that would go around spreading my germs all over the place.”

“I wouldn’t really mind if you did,” Angel said under his breath.

“Oh yeah?” Aki asked. A smile spread across his face and he snickered, “Listen to you casually admitting you like things that remind you of me. You’ve come a long way.”

Angel made a strange noise. It was sort of a mix between a squeak and a grunt. He ignored it and exclaimed, “I didn’t! Humans are gross! I can’t stand them!”

“All of them?” Aki asked.

“You’re the only exception…” Angel grumbled.

“Happy to hear it.” Aki chuckled. As weird as this conversation was, it was sweet in its own way. He opened the nightstand drawer and removed a hairbrush then sat on the edge of the bed.

Angel sat up, turned his back to the human, and let his wings droop so they wouldn’t be in the way. He shut his eyes as the brush ran through his sleep-tangled locks. Though he might not say as much out loud, Angel rather enjoyed the feeling of being pampered like this. Usually, people would be too scared to get within arm’s reach of him, which was totally understandable. Aki never once showed that kind of fear. Not only that, but he insisted on these kinds of things. These moments that might seem trivial to anyone else were quite intimate to the two of them.

He never thought he’d meet someone that’d make him change his outlook on life. It still sucked for the most part and work was the _worst_ , but if he could spend his free time with Aki just like this, well, it wasn’t so bad overall. Nowadays he’d actually fight to live another day if shit hit the fan while they were working. Being with Aki was that important to him.

“There you go. Not a knot in sight.” Aki hummed as he set the brush down onto the bed. He ran his fingers through the flawless pink locks and nodded. “Perfection.”

Angel turned to look at him over his shoulder. Maybe he’d meant to say something like thanks, or perhaps the more likely option of complaining about something, he didn’t really know. All thought left his brain when he saw the fondness in those blue eyes. Angel wanted to kiss him so badly he could hardly stand it. Aki’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip gently, clearly a similar thought in his head.

It was moments like this that made Angel wonder just how different their lives would be if he were human too. Would they be late to work because they spent time lost in the feeling of one another’s touch? Would Aki kiss him tenderly or like it was the last thing he’d ever do? In a different world, Angel wouldn’t be left to wonder. He’d tackle Aki right now and kiss him until they were both completely breathless.

He turned back around as soon as he felt his cheeks start to burn. There was no need for any of that. Dwelling on the impossible was just foolish. Angel yawned then grumbled something about needing clothes to wear. Aki stood and headed over to the wardrobe to get him a suit. After he set the outfit out he pat Angel on the head then left the room so he could have privacy.

That was too bad. Had the human stuck around, Angel had a mile-long list of complaints ready to get off his chest. Work was stupid. Wearing uncomfortable suits for it was also stupid. Not to mention he didn’t care for most of their coworkers. Angel complained internally the whole time he got ready. It was therapeutic in a way.

Once he stepped out of his bedroom he wandered to the kitchen, where Aki was waiting with two to-go cups on the counter. Angel accepted the one offered to him and took a curious sip. Ah, hot chocolate, extra sweet the way he liked it. The guy really was considerate.

“Ready to get going?” Aki asked.

“I guess so.” Angel replied under his breath. They headed to the front door and put on their shoes. Aki opened it then paused when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. Angel waited for him to turn towards him then mumbled, “I would like to have your breakfast again… but a bigger portion.”

Aki’s eyes widened and he blinked. Then a smile spread across his face. He reached into his pocket, removed a mask, and hooked it around his ears. Once that was in place properly he took Angel’s hand in his. He maintained eye contact with the devil as he brought that hand to his face and placed a kiss on his inner wrist then said, “I’ll cook for you as often as you want.”

Angel’s whole face started to burn. This guy. He didn’t say another word as he followed Aki to the elevator. They stepped inside, the doors shut, then Angel muttered, “I’m pretty greedy. You shouldn’t make me offers like that.”

“It’s all right, I know what I’m getting myself into,” Aki assured him with a wink. “I like that my cooking makes you happy.”

There was probably a record for most times someone blushed before 8a.m. Angel really didn’t want to break that. This guy needed to stop making him try. Angel pouted and refused to look at him.

“You know what?” Aki asked totally out of the blue. He waited for the devil to glance at him before he added, “Forget work. Let’s play hooky today.”

Angel stiffened at the suggestion. He whipped his head towards the taller man, making his hair flow dramatically with the motion. “You can’t be serious right now. After I went ahead and got ready? Do you have any idea just how comfortable my pajamas were?”

All of Angel’s displeasure with the situation melted away when Aki chuckled softly. The guy really had changed. Ever since the day they’d admitted their mutual feelings for one another it seemed that their boss’ hold on him wasn’t nearly as powerful. Angel was glad. Aki deserved better than to be someone’s puppet. Not to mention he liked this Aki a whole lot more nowadays, even if he did tend to tease him. Which was probably what he was doing now.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Angel took a sip of his drink then stepped out. He shook his head and sighed, “You’re messing with me again. Very funny.”

“Actually, I’m serious.” Aki explained. He also stepped out of the elevator and followed Angel towards the exit. “There’s a grand opening of a new bakery two hours away that I’d much rather take you to today.”

Angel stopped walking and asked, “What? Really?”

Aki turned towards him and replied, “Yep. Surprise.”

“Why’d you make me get ready for work then?” Angel had to ask. Of all the uncomfortable clothing he could’ve worn, this was the worst.

Aki winked then said, “Because you look great in a suit.”

For what had to be the millionth time this morning Angel felt his cheeks start to burn. This guy was a menace. At the same time Angel couldn’t deny the sudden anticipation he felt. He’d never been to an event like that before. His wings fluttered excitedly at the mere thought of it.

“Does that mean you want to go?” Aki asked.

“Well, anything’s better than stupid work,” Angel replied, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible. “And you went out of your way to plan it, so I guess we could check it out.”

“Glad you think so. It’s a bit of a trip so let’s pick up some snacks for the journey.” Aki took his hand and smiled warmly. “That won’t ruin an appetite like yours.”

“True, eating is one of my top five skills,” Angel agreed as he threaded their fingers together.

“Mhm.” Aki nodded. He started to walk towards the nearby convenience store, pulling the devil along. “As well as complaining and flying.”

“If you’ve got a problem with my complaining you can always walk away,” Angel muttered. He squeezed the hand in his right afterwards as if to say he didn’t want that to actually happen.

“I don’t. I think it’s as cute as the rest of you.” Aki admitted with a grin.

Angel snorted then rolled his eyes. He glanced at the human out of the corner of his eye and grumbled, “Remind me why I put up with you again?”

“Because you love me,” Aki replied matter-of-factly.

“Any reason aside from the obvious?” Angel asked.

Aki winked at him then said, “Because you’d miss my charming smile.”

Angel pouted as he thought about how the guy wasn’t wrong. There was no way he’d get through a day without Aki smiling at him at least once anymore. Not that he had to admit such out loud. He held his chin in the air and declared, “I’m going to eat twice my weight in snacks at the bakery, and you have no right to complain.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Aki hummed.

“Afterwards we’ll go somewhere of your choice,” Angel said. If they were playing hooky, they’d do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anime announcement!! I cannot believe this day has come… These two are going to move and speak aaaaaaa… my heart
> 
> Just wanted to write them a quick thing to celebrate the official announcement!! I cant wait to see their anime glow up!! *excited noises*
> 
> Theyre so stinking domestic and soft for one another and frankly theres nothing that you or I could do about it even if we wanted to...
> 
> Ughhh I miss them lots. My best boys who deserve the world <3


End file.
